Capitol Park
This article is about the chapter. For the shopping area, see Capitol Park (location). :For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Capitol Park is the twenty-sixth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has six different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Markus. To avoid having to flee, be sure to turn off the surveillance. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Capitol Park, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. # Mission Start #* The following two are side options #** Read Who Is It? #** Read Android President? # Avoid Police Car OR North Saves You # Reach Store #* Out of Time #** Retreat #* Find the Truck #** Ram Store #*** Police Alerted #**** Had To Flee #*** Police Not Alerted #**** Inside the Store - see below #* Secure the Place #** Deactivate Alarm #*** Get Spotted By Drone (if drone was not destroyed - leads to North Destroys Drone) #*** Hide (if drone was not destroyed) #** Block Road #** Jump on Drone #*** Destroy Drone #*** Fall From Drone #**** North Destroys Drone #***** Police Car Arrives #****** Run Away #******* Decided To Flee #****** Hide And Hack Radio #****** Feign Kiss # Inside the Store # Convert Androids and Make a StatementBefore converting the line of androids at the rear of the store, an additional interaction is possible by looking at a BL100 android that looks identical to North. This unlocks an additional dialogue option "Other North" when talking to North at the beginning of Freedom March. # Make a Statement # Spread Your Message #* Destroy Statue OR Tag Statue #* Hack Bus Stop OR Destroy Bus Stop #* Push Car (or Overturn Car below) #** Tag Cars #* Overturn Car #** Refuse Molotov #** Accept Molotov #*** Burn Coffee Shop #*** Burn Dumpsters #*** Burn Cars #*** Burn Hotel #*** Burn Cyberlife #* Destroy Windows - leads to Molotov choices above #* Tag Windows (or Destroy Windows above) #* Tag Benches OR Overturn Benches #* Hack Billboards OR Turn Off Billboards #* Hack Android Parking OR Destroy Android Parking #* Plant Flag (or Make a Pyre below) #* Make a Pyre - leads to choices after accepting the Molotov above #* Hack Street Lights OR Turn Off Street Lights #* Deploy Banner #* Free Androids in Shop Windows #* Overload Electric System # (Aftermath) #* Fail to Send a Message This option becomes unavailable once you have taken any action which influences the violent/pacifist meter, so the only way to unlock it is to not take any action in the "spread your message" section, and wait a couple of minutes for a cutscene to trigger. #** Markus Failed to Deliver His Message #* Send A Strong Message You must have at least 60% on either side of the violent/pacifist meter to trigger either of the "aggressive message" or "pacifist message" nodes. However, even if the "pacifist message" node is chosen, it can still lead to the "Markus led a violent riot" ending, if enough violent options were chosen.Choosing this action unlocks the "Followers" dialogue option in Freedom March. #** Aggressive Message #*** Markus Led A Violent Riot #** Pacifist Message #*** Markus Led A Peaceful Protest # Police Patrol Arrives * Officer Chris Miller and his partner open fire on fleeing androids. ** Kill Choosing this action unlocks the "Regret Policeman" dialogue option in Freedom March. ** Spare ** Let Crowd Decide * Team Return to Jericho Notes * It is possible to free the androids from the shop windows across the road (by breaking the windows) during a peaceful protest and have the game mechanics still treat it as a peaceful protest. ** The media also react in the same way they do to a 100% non-destructive protest. * The E3 2017 trailer for Detroit: Become Human showed this particular chapter and some of its potential outcomes. In the trailer, it is also revealed that Connor (from the Detroit Police central station) and Kara ( probably at Rose Chapman's farm at that time), the game's other two playable protagonists, were witnessing Markus and North's message in the Capitol Park from the police station's television (for Connor), and from Rose Chapman's television (for Kara). It is unknown whether or not Connor and Kara were originally intended to have minor playable segments in this chapter too, or if they were simply included in the trailer to show how Markus' choices impact the lives of all the androids around him. * There are four slogans that Markus can tag on various places to send a message to humans. Two of them are significant and they are "We have a dream" and "I think therefore I am". ** The first one is referring to the public speech called "I Have a Dream" delivered by famous American civil rights activist Martin Luther King, Jr. ** The second one is directly referring to a philosophical proposition by famous philosopher René Descartes. *** It was also featured in the concept art of what became the murder scene of Carlos Ortiz in Partners, where "I AM ALIVE" took the place of "I THINK THEREFORE I AM" on the wall behind the body. * In addition, there are four symbols Markus can choose for Jericho and tag on various places. Two of them are significant. ** The one that looks like a modified peace sign is the same symbol which Jodie Holmes needs to draw in the sand to start the ritual in the chapter Navajo from another Quantic Dream game Beyond: Two Souls. ** The raised fist, which is the symbol of solidarity and support, is used as a logo by various groups against oppression throughout the history. * Also, if the player chooses to spare Chris Miller and his partner with Markus, Markus will say "An eye for an eye and the world goes blind." This comes from "An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind" said by famous activist Mahatma Gandhi. Relationship Changes Jericho * If North had to save Markus from being spotted by a police car. * If Markus fails to take down the drone. * If Markus was spotted by the drone. * If Markus fails to invade the CyberLife warehouse. * If Markus successfully raids the CyberLife warehouse and recruits the androids inside. * If Markus breaks the glass to free androids. North * If North had to save Markus from being spotted by a police car. * If Markus fails to invade the CyberLife warehouse in any way. * If Markus fails to take down the drone. * If Markus takes down the police drone. * If Markus was spotted by the drone. * If Markus deactivated the alarm after destroying the drone or hid from it. * If Markus distracts the police officers with a fake radio call. * If Markus tricks the police officers by kissing her without her permission. * If Markus successfully raids the CyberLife warehouse and recruits the androids inside. * If Markus does nothing in sending a message. * If Markus removes the bench. * If Markus destroys the statue. * If Markus overturns a car. * If Markus takes the molotov from North. * If Markus refuses to take molotov from North. * If Markus leads a violent protest. * If Markus shoots the police officers. Public Opinion * If Markus sends a peaceful message or fails to deliver a message. * If Markus sends a violent message. * If police officers were killed. References de:Capitol Park (Kapitel) ru:Кэпитол парк Category:Walkthroughs Category:Markus’s Chapters